


The Water's Fine

by rider_break97



Series: Dear Evan Hansen College Omorashi Stuff [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (also sort of), (sort of), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, College, Desperation, Gen, House Party, M/M, Omorashi, Party, Partying, Paruresis, Pee-shyness, Relief, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, Wetting, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rider_break97/pseuds/rider_break97
Summary: Jared drags his college roommate Evan to a frat party he's been wanting to go to, and Evan finds himself in a desperate situation, with a full bladder and an inability to pee around others.---I suck at titles so yeah sorry
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: Dear Evan Hansen College Omorashi Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	The Water's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I promise I'll get back to my Fire Emblem one eventually, but this idea just came to me at 11:30 last night and I had to write it. And I ended up really liking it, so yeah.
> 
> Also if it helps you visualize the place, the house I was imagining for the party is the house from the game House Party. Which I definitely need to write fic for because Frank could get it something fierce and Patrick is my patronus.
> 
> Anyway, a small warning, but in this fic you'll hear Evan call himself a loser quite a bit. I think I made it obvious enough in the writing itself but in case it's not clear, that's just his skewed view of himself because of his low self-esteem and anxiety. I don't actually think Evan is a loser and I don't want you guys to think I'm calling people with the conditions Evan has losers. I actually have very similar conditions (social anxiety), so it was really more just me drawing from experience.
> 
> But yeah, hope you enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Evan can’t believe Jared had managed to drag him into this.  _ C’mon, dude, be more open to new experiences! Be brave! Be normal! _

So that’s how Jared had managed to convince Evan to come to a frat party, of all things.

“Don’t they usually not let boys in that aren’t from the fraternity?” Evan had asked, trying his hardest to find an escape.

“Not this one, dude. Beta Phi is legit! Come on, man. Please?”

“Why do you want me to go?”

“Because believe it or not, being with you actually makes me look much better by comparison.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Evan can’t stand parties. Not that he’s ever been to one before this. But he already can’t stand it. The loud music and all the chatter is giving him major sensory overload, which he’s counteracting with trying to stim, but the only thing that seems to be working is drinking soda, which is making him have to pee, which is just making him more anxious, because Evan physically can not pee with other people around.

He’s trying to convince himself that he can do it, that nobody’s going to be able to hear him over the loud music, that it’s not like anyone’s going to be in there with him, that he’ll be able to go. He’s also trying to convince himself that he can just hold it until he and Jared get back to their dorm. But with each passing second, each beat of the bass, each sip of his drink, Evan gets increasingly closer to admitting that that is not going to be possible.

His toes are wiggling. It’s the most subtle pee-dance he can do right now without tipping anybody off to his predicament. Not that anyone is paying attention to him anyway; he’s basically growing roots in the wall. A wave of desperation courses through him, and he bites back a groan. He’s gotta go so bad now.

They’ve only been here for about an hour, according to his watch. The party is supposed to go from 10 until 2am, and it’s only a little past 11 right now. Evan isn’t sure how late Jared wanted to stay, but considering he’s currently fist-bumping to the Macarena and spilling beer all over the poor girl standing next to him, he figures it won’t be any time soon.

It’s getting really bad now. Evan can actually feel his muscles working overtime to keep everything in his bladder.  _ And still he can’t stop drinking _ . It’s the only thing that’s calming him down in this hectic environment. And it’s such a double-edged sword.

Why did Jared want him to come to this anyway? He knows about Evan’s social anxiety, and since the accident he’d had in the room a couple weeks ago, he also knows about Evan’s paruresis. So why in the world he decided that a party full of strangers, loud noises, and no access to a properly private bathroom would be a good place for Evan to hang out until the wee hours of the morning (ooh, that was a bad pun, he shouldn’t have thought the word ‘wee’), he’ll never know.

The frat house is big. It’s got two living rooms, a full kitchen, and a bathroom in the hallway (which was always either occupied or being crowded by a bunch of drunk frat boys and the unfortunate souls they happened to be hitting on at the moment). He definitely couldn’t use that one. Too close to the action. Too many people that could hear him.

But there’s also an upstairs. At first, Evan didn’t think it would be polite to just invade on the upstairs of the house without asking, but at this point, he was getting desperate.  _ Really _ desperate. Too desperate to care. There has to be a bathroom up there, right?

If he can even make it up there without spilling. He’s so incredibly full that just the idea of taking a step away from his wall is sending an agonizing pain to his lower abdomen. He shuffles along the wall, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, when really all he wants to do is cross his legs and grab his crotch.

The stairwell leading upstairs is right next to the front door, which is mostly clear at this point. There are so many people in the living rooms and out back on the patio that the upstairs  _ has  _ to be empty, right? He could just sneak up there, have a piss, and then in all honestly he’ll probably just stay in there until the party is over. Because it’s not like anyone would miss him, right? He doesn’t even know anybody here, except Jared.

By some act of God, he’s able to make it over to the staircase, and he makes it up the stairs with little issue, aside from the pain that shoots through him like a needle stabbing through him with every step. He feels a little leak out. Just a little, nothing major. At least that’s what he’s telling himself. He doesn’t have the courage to look, to check the damage.

He finally reaches the top of the stairs and locates the bathroom. Relief is within his grasp! He’s so close to it that he almost loses it in his pants right then and there. But no, he’s stronger than that, he can hold on. It’s right there, just a few steps away.

“So how did you do on that Orgo test?”

“Ugh, not great, you?”

“B minus.”

“You fucking slut, I hate you!”

Evan freezes. Two girl’s voices are audible. They’re laughing and talking about school. They’re close. Really close. As he reaches the final steps before the bathroom, he can see into one of the bedrooms on the other side of it. Two girls are sitting inside, some light music playing through one of their phones. It’s a lot quieter up here than it is downstairs. It’s even  _ more _ likely that they would be able to hear him peeing in the next room.

His sphincter unconsciously tenses. It hurts. He winces at the pain, covers his mouth with his hand. He doesn’t want them to hear him. Not peeing, not wincing, not at all. He wants them to remain completely unaware that he even exists. Usually this would be a simple task, but Evan’s been annoyingly visible ever since he started college. Probably because there’s less history attached, Evan guesses. Nobody knows about him so they have no idea how much of a loser he really is.

Before the girls in the other room can react to the sound Evan made, that they may or may not have even heard, he turns about-face and books it back down the stairs. He’s surprised he’s able to make it down without an accident. He is  _ so _ goddamn full, it’s not even funny. All he wants is a little relief. A lot of relief, actually, but he’d settle for any. Just a tiny stream, a brief momentary release, just a drop, even. Anything to make the swelling in his bladder go down, anything to stop the pain.

This may actually be the worst he’s ever had to go in his life. That time in the dorm room was hard because he’d been holding it in for so long, but this is the only time Evan has ever had this much to drink in this small amount of time, and it all has gone directly to his bladder. He’s used to his bladder filling gradually over the course of a day, and getting to unload all of it at once at night. He’s not used to feeling this desperate when he just went about an hour and a half ago, before they left for the party.

Evan takes his place back against his wall, watching Jared try and fail to get a mosh pit started as Don’t Stop Believin’ plays. He bites his lip. He really can’t hold it for much longer. What should he do, what should he do? He can’t use the bathroom down here—too many people. And he can’t use the bathroom upstairs—too little noise to drown him out.

Tears start welling up in his eyes. God, he’s not gonna make it, is he? He’s going to have another accident, but this time it’s not going to be just in front of Jared, in the privacy of their own dorm room. It’ll be in the middle of a frat house, surrounded by dozens of strangers. Holy fuck. No, that just wasn’t an option.

He waddles over to the crowd of people surrounding Jared, and wades his way through to find him. He can’t stand being around this many people, especially when the leaks into his pants are becoming longer and more frequent, but he has to tell Jared. He can’t wait any longer, he needs his help. He’s gotta be able to do  _ something. _

“Jared,” he hisses, trying to pass off his bouncing as dancing to the music and not to his desperation.

“What do you want, dude?” he says, turning away from the disinterested-looking girl he was talking to.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Please!”

Jared studies Evan for a second, shrugs, and tells the girl he’ll be right back and don’t leave, he means it, he’ll be right back!

Evan leads Jared away from the crowd of people and out the back door. Some people are splashing around in the pool, which is expressly  _ not _ helping his predicament, but it’s quiet enough out here that they should be able to talk without anybody being around to hear them.

“What’s the deal, man? I was really hitting it off with that girl!”

He really wasn’t, Evan thinks, but that doesn’t matter right now.

Evan shifts his weight back and forth between his feet, bucking his hips just a bit. They’re behind a brick wall now, and the only people out here to see him are preoccupied in the pool or by the bonfire, so he allows himself a small pee-dance, and just a little bit of grabbing himself.

“Jared I…” Another spurt escapes into his boxers. He doubles over. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong, dude?”

“I have to pee, Jared. I have to pee so fucking bad.” He can’t even say it above a whisper. It’s too embarrassing. Already, his cheeks are turning red.

“So go to the bathroom you fucking dumbass,” he says, maybe a little louder than he should.

“I  _ can’t _ . You  _ know _ that.”

“Wha—” The realization dawns upon him, as if he’d actually forgotten about Evan’s condition. “Oh shit, dude. I don’t know why I didn’t even think about that.”

“Maybe because you’re kind of a shitty frie—family...friend.”

“Damn it. Evan, I’m so sorry. What should we do?”

Evan can’t help but grab his crotch now. He shoves a hand in between his legs and squeezes them shut. He cares who sees, but he just can’t stop himself right now. It is the only way he can stop himself from losing control. “I don’t know,” he whines under his breath. “I’m like, seconds away from another accident.”

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Jared mutters, chewing on his lip. “Uhhh.” His eyes dart around the place, maybe scanning for a place for Evan to pee, maybe looking for an escape from this conversation? “Here!” he whispers, and grabs Evan by the hand, dragging him behind the side of the house.

The sudden jolt of movement makes Evan lose control for a second, and a long spurt of piss jettisons down his leg, darkening the front of his pants. He whines, and grabs his dick, squeezing himself shut to stop that from happening again.

There’s nobody behind the house, just a small, empty space. Sort of an alleyway between the side of the house and the privacy fence on the other side. It’s the perfect private place to pee. Evan has never been more grateful to see a brick wall in his entire life.

“Do you need to me to leave?” Jared asks.

“I don’t think I have a choice anymore,” Evan mutters, fumbling with his belt as more and more hot piss spurts out of his dick and floods his boxers. He finally manages to get his belt undone, but now he’s struggling with his zipper and  _ god _ , it’s coming out. It’s coming out full-force now and there is nothing he can do about it. Evan is about to cry, he’s gonna cry and he’s gonna piss himself at this party and everybody is going to see and he’s once again going to be the loser weirdo kid that nobody wants to be friends with.

But finally, he’s able to get his zipper down, and he rips his pants down to his waist, pulls his dick out of his rapidly soaking underwear, and lets loose a fucking tidal wave against the brick. He pees and he pees and he pees and it feels  _ so fucking good _ . He leans his head against the wall and aims his dick downwards towards the grass. He sighs so huge and so loud that he’s sure everyone at the party has heard him. He doesn’t even care. The relief is just too orgasmic. Jared snickers next to him.

But when he looks over, he’s standing there, in front of him but facing away from him, casually looking around the corner every now and then. Jared’s keeping watch for him, making sure nobody walks up on him. That’s actually kind of...sweet?

Once he’s finally done, he puts his dick away and zips himself back up. “Shit,” he says. Jared turns around. Evan frowns at him as they both look down at his pants.

“You picked a bad day to wear khakis, my dude.”

“This was all I had! You told me to look nice.”

“No, I told you to look  _ cool. _ You look like a dweeb, dweeb.” But he smiles at Evan, walks over and ruffles his hair. “Don’t worry, though, kid. I got an idea.”

Jared leads Evan over to the pool. Nobody looks over at him, so by the time they’re within eyesight, Evan’s waist is below the side of the pool.

“Eeyyyyyy, Jared, my man!!” says one of the guy in the pool, swimming over to the edge to talk to him.

“‘Sup, Cody,” Jared says, leaning an arm against the pool.

“Hey, why don’t you come in, the water’s fine!”

“Didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

“Laaaame.”

“I know.”

Jared turns to Evan and gives him a wink. Evan has no idea what that’s supposed to mean, but then Jared dips his hands in the pool and splashes Cody.

“You son of a bitch!” Cody laughs, and splashes back at him. Ohhh, now Evan sees what’s going on here.

He joins in, he splashes one of the guys swimming next to Cody, who splashes him back. Soon a full-on splash war has broken out in the pool, and water is sent flying everywhere, including all over Jared and Evan.

“Okay, well,” Jared says, “guess I’m not gonna need a change of clothes after all.”

And then suddenly his shirt is off, and he’s taking off his pants, and Evan needs to blush and turn away, and then he hears a bigger splash, like Jared jumping into the pool in his underwear, and Evan’s face is burnt tomato red.

“C’mon, Evan!” Jared says. “Your clothes are wet already, just come on in!”

“I-I th-think I’ll sit this one out,” Evan says.

“Suit yourself!” He splashes Evan once more for good measure. 

Evan gives him the finger and then heads back inside. His bladder sufficiently emptied, he now is suddenly feeling really thirsty.


End file.
